


【进复问】一只狐狸两个猎手

by smc0424



Category: 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc0424/pseuds/smc0424





	【进复问】一只狐狸两个猎手

·吴复生高进x黑问

李问坐在工作台上，他摘下眼镜放在一边，亲吻自己的指节，低着头眼睛却直勾勾地盯着面前两个男人。  
他是一只狐狸，此时却遇上了两个猎手。

高进是他在拉斯维加斯认识的。吴复生忙，打发他带人去和美国佬做交易。进了赌城上赌桌是对这个金迷纸醉的城市最基本的尊重，李问冲赌桌另一侧考究地梳着大背头的男人微笑。片刻后他输得只剩一条内裤，一小时后赌债一笔勾销湿漉漉的内裤被扔到了床底。  
虽然说他被干得神志不清只会抱着男人进哥进哥地喘，但李问心里还是美滋滋。与说一不二事后抽雪茄的吴复生相比，擅长甜言蜜语和会抱着他清理的高进的确是一块诱人的巧克力。  
他们这层关系就从拉斯维加斯发展到了香港。

后来李问才知道高进是吴复生的弟弟，一个卖假钞，一个赢真钱，倒是情比金坚的兄弟情。  
隔着一层吴大佬不知，李问不说的窗户纸，兄弟俩共享一个男人的事隐藏了数月。

他约了和高进一起吃饭，干一些回忆初见的事，但是没想到高进会和吴复生一起来工厂。  
事情自然而然发展成成年人李问两个都要的局面。

“来都来了，就一起吧。”  
吴复生和高进对视一眼，一个开始扯领结，一个挽起自己的袖子。

李问含着高进的鸡巴开始为刚才的话后悔。他双腿分开跪在吴复生和高进之间，吴复生的腿挤进他腿间，顺道也把完全勃起的性器塞进李问的后穴。他的手被放置在高进的睾丸上，唯一的支撑点是越来越软的小腿。吴复生的性器在他身体里不着章法地顶撞，似乎为了惩罚他与自己的兄弟偷情，刻意避开了可以让他爽得被插射的地方，吴复生本就比高大半个头，加之这个体位，李问被顶得反呕引得高进的鸡巴又涨大一圈。  
“老板，要搞就痛快一点啊。”  
李问的浪叫被高进堵在嗓子眼，好不容易赌神大发慈悲抽出那根东西李问张嘴就挑衅吴复生。高进觉得自己白当好人了，他坐在床边弯腰玩弄李问的奶子。他碰过很多女人，却头一次对胸部起了兴趣，还是男人的。赌神用那双分分钟几百万上下的手揉搓着李问的乳头，于是那小小的两点变得肿大，不自觉地向前讨要更多。他的乳肉被挤在一起，露出浅浅的乳沟。  
“阿问这个样子像扮成兔女郎的发牌小姐，会被很多男人往胸罩里塞钱的。”  
高进仍旧是一副笑眯眯的样子，丝毫不在意李问的口水沾湿了他昂贵的西装裤。

吴复生在床上早就忘了他的兄弟情，独霸着李问的后穴进进出出，淫靡的水声和肉体相撞声。等他射出来李问的臀瓣上通红了一大片，不过李问一次也没射。倒不是他不想，只是每次有了射精的欲望就会被吴复生用力捏龟头，别说射了，性器还能再次颤颤巍巍地勃起他就谢天谢地了。  
“年轻人要保养好身体，怎么可以射这么多次呢。”  
李问趴在高进的大腿上喘息，落在额头上的碎发被戴着玉戒指的手拨到脑后。  
“阿问，我还没射呢。”

他被高进抱进怀里轻柔地亲吻耳垂，吴复生享受着李问嘴的服务对孪生弟弟的行为报以不屑冷哼。  
“大哥，对阿问这样的尤物总要宝贝些嘛。”  
“你没见过他发骚？他就是喜欢被男人粗暴地操。”  
高进亲亲还没缓过的李问的眼角，手伸到李问后穴口戳刺。  
“哇阿问，你真的流了好多水，小穴里面是不是很痒？没关系啦，进哥会用大肉棒填满你的。”  
李问的小穴咬住高进的手指，舍不得他离开。在高进的挑拨下，小穴里的空虚越烧越烈。李问不是个知收敛的人，他抓着高进的鸡巴就往自己穴里塞。  
“原来阿问要自己吃肠啊。”  
李问没法回答他，因为吴复生的阴茎正抵着他的喉咙。他只能上下摇晃自己的腰肢，让阴茎操干他的前列腺。高进握着他的腰，很是享受李问的主动。直到李问体力殆尽，又被吴复生喂了一嘴精液。  
“进哥帮帮我。”  
他几乎是要哭了，像是欲求不满晃着屁股求雄首进犯的母狗。高进无奈地叹了口气把他压在身下满足他的愿望。

“大哥要不要一起啊，我看阿问还是很饿。”  
吴复生用行动赞同了他的提议，在阴茎和穴口的连接处挤进一指。剧烈的疼痛使李问兴致高昂的鸡巴萎了，我会被操死在这里，他想。  
吴复生的鸡巴缓缓进了美妙的小穴，他们舒服地眯起眼睛赞叹。吴复生率先开始律动，他与高进有节奏地交替碾过李问的前列腺，不给他任何喘息的机会。与一个人做爱时李问还能在对方每次活塞运动的间隔缓一口气，此时一根抽走便有另一根粗大填补空缺，如密集的雨点打得他措手不及。  
李问晕了过去，吴复生和高进相继射精后分别给了他一个晚安吻。  
当然，清理还是赌神抱着去做的，吴大佬十分放心地点燃了一根雪茄。


End file.
